Jövendőbeli
by Nasuke-chan
Summary: Orochimaru épp végezni akar Narutoval, amikor Sasuke közbelép. Talán még sincs jégből az Uchiha szíve? Egy nyálas kiz izéke SASUxNARU


Cím: Jövendőbeli  
Fandom: Naruto  
Párosítás: SasuNaru  
Írta: Nasuke, vagyis én XD  
Ajánlat: Noriko nee-channak, aki ösztönzött arra, hogy folytassam ezt a ficcem  
Megjegyzés: Nos, bár szívből készült, én meg se tartom olyan jónak e művem" De úgy egyszeri elolvasásra tökéletes, ha éppen valami fluffra van szükséged;)  
Figyelmeztetés: Ezt a ficcem elég rég írtam, szóval nem éppen úgy történnek a dolgok, mint a mangában! Emellett helyesírási hibák és OOC-kodás rulz…

* * *

Naruto tudta, hogy most meg fog halni. Minden mozdulat fájdalmas volt számára, ráadásul a feltápászkodást még a nagyon csúszós sáros talaj sem tette lehetővé. A saját vérében feküdt arccal lefelé, szájában pedig a földdel összekevert nyál keserűségét ízlelte. Már meg sem próbált felállni, várta , hogy végezzenek vele. Hát ennyi volt a mindig optimista Naruto élete, és már az álma – hogy Hokage legyen - sem válhat valóra soha. Kakashi-sensei hiába edzette keményen azzal a különleges technikával… hiába volt minden. Sasuke nem jött vissza, nem is fog. Csak áll mereven és jéghideg tekintettel fogja végignézni, ahogy ez az ember megöli egykori legjobb barátját. Mit érdekli őt Naruto sorsa? Ő csak a bosszújának él. Senki sincs aki most megakadályozhatná Naruto halálát. Ez az ember, aki elvette Narutotól a legjobb barátot, ez az ember, Orochimaru most végezni fog a 15 éves fiúval és a kilencfarkú rókadémonnal.

Naruto nyelt egy nagyot és becsukta a szemét. Várta azt, aminek most jönnie kell. Várta élete utolsó pillanatát, pedig annyira nem akart még meghalni. Neki még célja van az életben. Be kell bizonyítania mindenkinek, hogy ő nem a rókadémon… Ő UZUMAKI NARUTO! Ezenkívül be kell teljesítenie az álmát is, hogy Hokage legyen. Vissza kell hoznia Sasukét…. Élnie kell!!

Ezeket végig gondolva Naruto erőt vett magán, és csak azért is megpróbált felállni az őt körülvevő mocsokból. Ő bizony nem fogja így végezni! Lassan térdre állt, majd amikor kitisztult a látása hatalmas meglepetésben volt része. Mintha csak visszaforgatták volna az időt 3 évvel ezelőttre. Sasuke ugyanúgy állt előtte, mint a Hakuval vívott harc során, azzal a különbséggel, hogy még teljesen épségben volt a teste. Naruto nem tudott megszólalni, csak egy könny csordult le az arcán. Talán csak jelentett valamit az együtt töltött idő. A barátságuk…

-Sa..Sasuke. Kérlek öld… meg! - ezt a pár szót is alig tudta kimondani, mielőtt teljesen eszméletét nem vesztette…

Két teljes nap telt el az Orochimaruval vívott harc óta. A konohai kórház ablakából beszűrődő fény játékosan csiklandozta Naruto arcát, amelyet sok helyen sebek borítottak. A fiú a fény hatására felébredt, majd amikor kinyitotta a szemét egy homályos alakot pillantott meg az ágy jobb oldalán. Egyből felismerte benne régi csapattársát, Sakurát. A lány az ágyra hajtva fejét aludt, de az erős napsugarak hatására ő is felébredt.

-NARUTO!!! Végre felébredtél! – ugrott fel az ágyról, majd nyomban magához húzta a fiút és remegő hangon folytatta – Annyira örülök, hogy jól vagy. Egy igazi hős vagy Naruto!

-Sakura-chan! Örülök, hogy ennyire örülsz nekem, de légyszi ne szoríts ennyire! Kicsit fáj! – tolta el magától nevetve a lányt Naruto, majd szembe találta magát Sakura könnyes szemeivel, amelyek őszinte boldogságot sugároztak.

-Mondd mi történt Orochimaruval? És Sasukéval mi van?

-Nos, amikor Orochimaru meg akart ölni téged Sasuke-kun odaugrott és megvédett. Ezután már könnyű dolga volt, hisz annyira kifárasztottad a sannint, hogy nem tudta kivédeni Sasuke-kun támadásait, melyet mellesleg ő maga tanított neki. Vicces, nem? – mondta Sakura mosolyogva, majd letörölte könnyeit és megigazította Naruto takaróját, melyet feleslegesen tett, mert a szőke hajú a következő pillanatban kiugrott az ágyból.

-Na de Narut…

-Sakura, ezt most azt jelenti, hogy Sasuke visszatért hozzánk? – szakította félbe Sakura mondandóját a fiú, és izgatottságában még arról is teljesen megfeledkezett, hogy a teste tele van sérülésekkel.

-Igen, és ez csak is a te érdemed Naruto! Épp egy órája küldtem haza aludni, mert nagyon nyúzott volt, amúgy végig itt volt…Ömm jól vagy? – kérdezte a lány, mert Naruto arca hirtelen falfehér lett, de a következő pillanatban szerencsére már ugyanaz a lelkes idióta nézett vissza rá, akit eddig is ismert. A szőke hajú hirtelen felkapta a lányt, majd úgy megpörgette mint még soha.

-Naruto, tegyél le, tele vagy sérülésekkel!! – kapálózott nevetve Sakura, de nem nagyon tudott menekülni a fiú karjaiból.

-MEGCSINÁLTUK!!! SIKERÜLT!! MEGCSINÁLTUK!! – ordította vidáman Naruto, majd hosszas pörgetés után letette a lányt és az ajtó felé vette az irányt. Mielőtt kiment volna rajta, még visszanézett utoljára Sakurára. – Elmegyek Sasukéhoz. Majd találkozunk.

-Naruto, de így nem mehetsz! Várj! Még pihenned kell! – futott utána a kissé megszédült lány, de mire kiment az ajtón már nyoma sem volt a fiúnak, ezért visszament a szobába. Ott neki dőlt a legközelebbi falnak, majd mosolyogva Naruto ágyára meredt.

'_Megcsináltad Naruto. Nem én, nem mi, csak te egyedül… ' _

Naruto nehézkesen rohant az Uchiha-ház felé, de ez most csöppet sem érdekelte őt. A seb, amelyet a fiú Sasukétól kapott sokkal mélyebb volt a testét borító összes sérülésnél. De neki mégsem fájt ez az egyetlen egy seb, amely 3 év után végre kezdett begyógyulni a szívében. A nagy rohanásban még azt sem vette észre, hogy többen megbámulják. Csak futott egyre gyorsabban és gyorsabban, míg végül azon kapta magát, hogy ott áll Sasuke nappalijának közepén.

-Sasuke, merre vagy? – ordította teljes erőből, de sehonnan sem kapott választ. Benézett az összes helyiségbe, de egyikben sem találta meg az illetőt, akit keresett. Naruto kezdett kétségbe esni. Fogalma sem volt hol lehet Sasuke, ráadásul az is megfordult az agyában, hogy talán már megint elhagyta Konohát. A szőke hajú csüggetten lépett ki a hátsó bejáraton, de abban a pillanatban meg is torpant. Sasuke ott ült a mólón és mereven bámulta a vizet, de ahogy meghallotta, hogy nyílik az ajtó egyből hátrafordult. A fekete és kék szempár rögtön találkozott, majd egy örökkévalóságnak tűnő pillanatig fürkészték egymást.

-S-Sasuke.. – suttogta kicsivel később a szőke kővé dermedve. Annyira hihetetlennek tűnt, hogy csapattársa tényleg ott van előtte. Odaakart rohanni és megölelni őt, de egyszerűen nem mozgott a teste.

A fekete hajú nem válaszolt, csak lassan felállt, majd üres tekintettel Naruto elé lépett.

-Olyan régóta szeretném.. – mondta kimérten, miközben megérintette társa kezét. Naruto először el akarta húzni a karját, nem tudta mit akar tőle barátja. És mi az, amit olyan régóta szeretne? Nem értette a fekete hajút, de a szíve majdnem kiszakadt a helyéről, annyira erősen vert.

-Miről beszélsz? – kérdezte összekulcsolva ujjait Sasukéjével, majd észre sem vette, de kicsivel közelebb hajolt barátjához. A fekete hajú csak összehúzta a szemöldökét, majd mosolyogva morgott egyet.

-Semmit sem változtál, Naruto – sütötte félre tekintetét arrogánsan, majd társát maga után húzva az ajtó felé ment – Gyere velem! – nézett vissza kifürkészhetetlenül.

-Öö.. oké! – a szőke arca kezdett az eredeti kreol színből valami egész másba átcsapni. Most minden olyan furcsa volt és álomszerű. Biztos, hogy ez nem képzelet? Tette fel magának a kérdést a szőke, de rá kellett jönnie, hogy ez bizony a kemény valóság. Amikor beléptek Sasuke hálószobájának ajtaján még mindig a kezét szorongatta, de ez fel sem tűnt neki. Az annál inkább, mikor barátja szembefordult vele és erősen magához ölelte.

-Sasuke! – szisszent fel ijedten egyrészt a testét borító sebek miatt, másrészt a meglepődöttségtől is. Soha nem ölelte még meg senki ilyen melegen és szeretetteljesen.

-Ne haragudj, már nem bírtam.. – tolta el magától kissé pirultan a kisebb fiút a fekete hajú, majd kínosan elfordult a másik irányba – Nagyon hiányoztál…

„_Nagyon hiányoztál" – _visszhangzott a szőke fülében a mondat, és azt hitte most érte el azt a pontot, hogy elsírja magát, de nem… Nem akart most sírni Sasuke előtt, pedig nagyon jól estek neki a fiú szavai.

-Hiányoztam? – kérdezte vissza kicsit bátortalanul a padlót bámulva, majd ismét felemelte a fejét – Akkor miért hagytál itt, Sasuke? Miért bántál úgy velem, mintha gyűlölnél? – mosolya egyre szomorúbb és szomorúbb lett.

A fekete hajú a kérdésre először nem válaszolt semmit, csak kezével megsimogatta Naruto forróságtól lángoló arcát. A szőke hozzásimult, de még mindig kérdő tekintettel nézett társára, aki egy mélyet sóhajtva törődött bele, hogy nem térhet ki a válaszadás elől.

-Szükségem volt Orochimaru erejére. Tudod, hogy meg kell ölnöm a bátyámat – felelte halkan, majd leült a földre, nekidőlve a hideg falnak – Ezt meg kell értened Naruto. Nem bánhattam veled kedvesen... Sajnálom – az utolsó szót már alig halhatóan motyogta, tehát az Uzumaki fiú csak sejthette, ahelyett, hogy hallotta volna. Ez viszont bőven elég volt neki. Sérüléseit semmibe véve lehajolt barátjához, majd egy csókot nyomott a fiú szájára, aki erre elkerekedett szemekkel tekintett vissza rá.

-Naruto? – kérdezte hitetlenkedő hangon, mire a szőke csak szélesen elmosolyodott.

-Mit is akartál már olyan régóta? – túrt bele hajába kicsit megjátszva magát, majd leült a fekete hajú ágyának a szélére – Mert én nekem is van egy vágyam! – kacsintott ravaszan, majd kicsit lejjebb gombolta az inget, amelyet a kórházban adtak rá.

-Hn.. – vigyorodott el szélesen Sasuke, majd közelebb mászott kicsit fekvőhelyéhez, amelyet valahogy még soha nem tartott ilyen csalogatónak és kényelmesnek, mint most – Úgy látszik egyre gondoltunk.. – suttogta sejtelmesen miközben arcát a szőke hajához préselte, majd lágyan beleharapott a meleg fülcimpába.

-Sasuke! – nevetett fel Naruto, amint társa finom nyelve csiklandozni kezdte bőrét. Elmondhatatlan érzés volt: egyszerre a hideg rázta ki, másrészt pedig észvesztően kellemes borzongás járta át a testét.

-Tetszik? – nyalintott végig a fekete hajú az íves testrészen, majd ajkaival végighaladva az arcán a száján állapodott meg. A szőke habozás nélkül utat adott barátja nyelvének, mely szívesen térképezett fel minden egyes kis eldugott zugot.

Miközben csókolóztak, az Uchiha keze az ing gombjaihoz tévedt, majd folytatva társa tevékenységét szépen lassan lefejtette róla a vékony ruhaneműt. A szőke eközben nem zavartatta magát, csapattársa pólója alá nyúlva élte ki vágyait, melyekről álmaiban sem gondolta volna, hogy egyszer valóra fognak válni. Sasuke izmos testének érintése teljesen extázisba hozta, és amikor a levegőhiány miatt szét kellett válniuk egyből neki is esett felkutatni a kidolgozott mellkas titkait.

Apró csókokkal borította be a porcelánfehér bőrt, a fekete hajú pedig - hogy segítse barátja tevékenységét - szépen megszabadult kék pólójától.

Naruto már a hasánál járt a csókokkal, amikor hirtelen az idősebb fiú magához rántotta, majd újra vad csókolózásba kezdtek. Sasuke átfonta karjait Naruto hátán, melyen egy vastag kötés éktelenkedett.

-Hm.. – nyögött bele a csókba, ahogy megérezte az anyagot, majd finoman eltolta magától szerelmét – Naruto nagyon komolyan megsérültél az Orochimaru elleni harcban. Biztos, hogy ez jó neked? – kérdezte kicsit aggódva a kék szemeket fürkészve.

-Sasuke! Mióta vagy te ilyen izé? Jól vagyok hidd el! A sebeim meg amúgy is gyorsan gyógyulnak Kyuubi miatt. Bár fáj még egy kicsit, de ez érdekel engem most a legkevésbé! – mosolygott kicsit megilletődve a fiú, majd tekintete ismét a szokásossá vált – Na folytatnánk?! – nevetett kissé pirultan, de egyszerűen nem bírta már türelemmel. Akarta Sasukét. Nem kicsit, nagyon! Az előző két és fél évben másra sem gondolt, csak erre a fekete hajú, irtó szexi pasira, aki most őt is ugyanolyan lázba hozta, mint akármelyik másik lányt.

-Rendben van, Naruto-tan – dorombolta kedvesen az Uchiha, majd Naruto szája helyett, most a nadrágját támadta meg. Fogai közé vette a vékony anyagot, majd nyelvével nyaldosni kezdte a szőke alatta meredő férfiasságát. Az Uzumaki fiú csak halk nyögésekkel jelezte, hogy kezdi izgalomba hozni a dolog, amikor pedig Sasuke lefejtette róla a ruhaneműt, és szájába vette merevségét elakadt a lélelegzete.

-Sa-Sasuk..e.. – lehelte gyönyörtől édes hangon, miközben az Uchiha nyelve finoman mozogva kényeztette őt. A forróság és az izgalom elviselhetetlenül kínozta testét, de ez az élvezet mindenért kárpótolta. Sasuke belemosolygott tevékenységébe, majd amikor Naruto fehér folyadékát érezte szájában lenyelte minden cseppjét. Miután abbahagyta a fiú ízlelgetését felhajolt hozzá és lágyan megcsókolta a homlokát.

-Naruto.. – suttogta a fénylő kékséget nézve, majd középső ujjával a szőkehajú bejáratánál kezdett el körözni – Biztos akarod?

-Nincs ennél biztosabb dolog, te teme! – kacagott Naruto, majd belekapaszkodva a fiú vállába közelebb húzta magához Sasukét – És hol van az az arrogáns, hideg, és nemtörődöm Sasuke, akit eddig ismertem?! Őt akarom!

Az Uchihának erre elkerekedtek a szemei, de lassan egy gúnyos mosolyra húzódott a szája.

-Ahogy akarod, usuratonkachi!

-Így mindjárt máááááás! – kiáltott fel kicsit elnyújtva az utolsó szót Naruto, amikor barátja ujját érezte magában. Sasuke fellelkesülve társa szavain nem is várakozott tovább. _Az igazi Sasukét akarja Naruto? Hát most megkapja.._- húzódott egy gonosz mosolyra a szája, majd középső ujjával elkezdte tágítani a fiút. Ezután csatlakozott tevékenységéhez még két ujj, melyet lágyan elkezdett mozgatni a fiúban.

-Ahh – sóhajtott fel kicsit fájdalmasan a szőke. Szeme sarkában kicsi csillagok jelentek meg, de a fájdalom kezdett gyönyörré válni. Szaggatottan vette a levegőt, és egyre csak a fiú nevét kezdte el motyogni, mire Sasuke felbátorodva gyorsított a tempón. Azonban, amikor még egy ujjával akart csatlakozni, Naruto hirtelen felkiáltott.

-Neh… Én.. – nyögte zihálva, égő arccal – Én mást…. – ennyit tudott kimondani, de szavak helyett inkább Sasuke nadrágjára mutatott kezével – Téged… szeretnélek érezni – sóhajtotta lehunyt szemekkel. Az Uchiha hirtelen kihúzta az ujjait. _Téged…szeretnélek érezni. _Ez a mondat nagyon sokat jelentett a számára. _Engem akar._ Belső hangja sikított a boldogságtól, és körülbelül ő is így érezte magát. Boldogan.. Nagyon boldogan. Az egyedüli keserűség most a szívében a testvére iránt érzett gyűlölete volt, de most az egyszer még őt is ki tudta zárni elméjéből, és minden figyelmét Narutonak tudta szentelni.  
-Kérésed parancs, jövendőbeli Hokage-sama! – mondta szokásos gúnyos mosolyával, de mielőtt teljesíthette volna barátja kérését, az szenvedélyesen megcsókolta őt és szépen feltérképezte száját, éppen úgy, mint ahogy ő tette az előbb.

-Látod, nem csak te tudsz jól csókolni! – mondta dicsekvő hangon a szőke, amikor szétváltak, majd apró puszikat nyomott csapattársa meglepődött arcára és magához ölelte őt – Kérlek tégy magadévá, jövendőbeli férjem… - suttogta halkan, majd még nyomott egy utolsó puszit társa orrára.

Sasuke hirtelen szóhoz sem jutott. Csak nézte, ahogy Naruto mosolyog rá, azzal a hihetetlen aranyos mosolyával, majd megjelenik arcán a kétségbeesés..

-Valami rosszat mondtam? Csak vicceltem, nyugi.. – nevetett zavartan, de látszott, hogy rosszul esik neki a dolog. Az Uchiha nem mondott semmit, csak lehajtotta fejét, hogy arcát eltakarja selymes fekete hajával.

-Sasuke? – próbálta a szőke megtalálni barátja tekintetét, de nem sikerült neki – Figyelj, tényleg nem gondoltam komolyan… - hangja csalódott volt, és szomorúan folytatta – Természetesen nem vagyok lány, így nem tudunk összeházasodni. És gondolom nem éppen engem képzeltél el a párodnak – az utolsó mondathoz nagy akaraterőre volt szüksége, hogy kimondja. Szörnyen fájtak neki a szavak, de tudta, hogy ez az igazság. Ilyenkor annyira tudott haragudni az égiekre, hogy nem nőnek teremtették.

-Nem erről van szó – felelte hidegen a fekete hajú. Naruto tudta, hogy most rossz fog következni, de meg kellett lepődnie –Hogyan lehetnék a férje egy ilyen fantasztikus embernek, mint te, aki nálam sokkal jobbat érdemel! Amúgy meg nem képzeltem el egy nőt se magamnak.. Nem érdekelnek. – Sasuke felemelte tekintetét és a szőke megpillanthatta a hatalmas nagy pírt, mely a fiú arcán húzódott. Most Naruto életében jött el az a pillanat, hogy nem tudott szóhoz jutni.

-Te-te…. – rebegte fejét csóválva, majd a fekete hajú legnagyobb meglepődésére a nyakába ugrott – TE IDIÓTA!! - ordította nevetve, majd arcát Sasukéjéhoz nyomta – Ilyen hülyeségeket ne mondjál! Mit gondolsz mi a francért edzettem annyit?! Miattad! Mellesleg ha nem esett volna még le… én.. én.. – hangja kezdett síróssá válni.

-Én is – felelte a fekete hajú, mielőtt még Naruto elmondhatta volna a mondatot. A szőke hajúból kitört a sírás, majd még szorosabban társához simult, aki gyengéden átfonta karjait a meztelen test körül. Amikor valamelyest megnyugodott, a fekete hajú mosolyogva végigsimított a kipirosodott arcbőrön.

-Akkor kielégíthetem az én jövendőbeli feleségemet?

-Hülye...erre vártam – nevetett utolsó könnyét kitörölve szeméből Naruto, majd ismét csókban forrt össze szája szerelmével…

Hogy mi történt ezután, az legyen az ő titkuk;)

The end


End file.
